User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Stay In Misery (LlamaSpearsSingle)
Heyyyyyy! Okay, I'm bored so I decided to make this short and quick, A Single of my 'album' "LlamaSpears" Name: Stay In Misery This is a type of mashup between Paramore and Ellie Goulding (Which I did not make, I just decided to put the lyrics together and at the moment, this will be the blog I'll look back to if I want to sing it, Since I'm known to forget lyrics :P) ---- I’m in the business of misery, Let’s take it from the top. She’s got a body like an hourglass, it’s ticking like a clock. It’s a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, She finally set him free. I told him I couldn’t lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks we caught on fire, She’s got it out for me, But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so… It just feels so good. Second chances they don’t ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you’re nothing more, I’m sorry, that’ll never change. And about forgiveness, we’re both supposed to have exchanged. I’m sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there’s a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, They want and what they like, it’s easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him right now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so… It just feels so good. I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving… Believe it. Take my fate in your hands, We’ve got a lot that hasn’t even began Something is calling us, We’re breaking free, I’m curious, I need to see. We’re going on a journey It was over like a flash before our eyes We’re going on a journey It was over like a flash before our eyes We’re already into the night Like a flash before our eyes, We’re already into the night, And if it feels like we’re dreaming, Believe it, believe it. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so… ---- Anddddd That's all for the single! The name of the 'single' is Stay in Misery, Which is a mashup created by: "amazinglyjay" on youtube. Since their video didn't have the lyrics I had to track down Paramore's "Misery Business" lyrics and Ellie Goulding's "Stay Awake" lyrics. Combining them together, You have Stay in Misery. amazinglyjay deserves the credit :P Which means... ''Credit to amazinglyjay for the creation of the mashup "Misery Business + Stay Awake" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYYjU4xMGkY '' Not a day goes by that I'm Not into you Category:Blog posts